Dancing 'Til Dawn
by PrincessJoolie
Summary: Missing Scenes from "The Last Dance" episode. Expands on the Gore-Camille relationship.
1. Skyclone vs Skyclone

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sky Dancers nor am not affiliated with Gaumont Multimedia._

_AN: So here it goes, my first story. I have never written anything like this before and I am really excited to see where it goes. The story is about the unlikely relationship between Gore the shape shifter and Camille the Sky Dancer. I still haven't figured out if his name is GORE or GORP. Any insight on that subject is appreciated. It is hard to tell what they are saying in the episode. Thanks for reading and I really hope for your reviews! _

_Julie_

Somewhere in the Netherworld, in an unoccupied corner, a whiff of blue smoke began to expand. After only a few seconds, a strange cloud like creature materialized. He wasn't sure why this form came so easily, but it was the most permanent form he knew. This was like his home base, his resting form, and he was ugly. His hunched over back had large spikes on it and his thin beady eyes rested under a wrinkled brow. He was not like any creature he had ever met or seen in his long existence. He had never met anyone like himself before, but he was sure that if they all looked like this, then he knew why they shifted so often; they couldn't stand the disgusting form of their own bodies.

The shape shifter looked around this grotesque excuse for a palace. Whoever decorated had no sense of beauty and deserved to be locked away. The shifter had been closely watching the netherworld for the past few days, silently observing the shapes of the inhabitants. He knew nothing of their lives, their habits, or even their names, but he knew their forms backward and forward. He now assumed the form of the largest one with ugly green skin and horrid purple eyes filled with hate.

"How could anyone inhabit a body like this? No matter, I won't need this form for long." As he walked down a winding corridor he met face to face with the 3 other inhabitants of the decrepit place.

"You will obey me," the new found voice of his body took over..

The imps gave him a look of confusion, "But, ah… Don't we always?"

"Then I am ruler of this domain?" he breathed with a grin of accomplishment. "This new shape may not be as bad as I first assumed. Take me to my throne room."

"You? You don't know where your throne room is?" said the imp, becoming more amused by the situation.

"You are to obey me!" boomed the large and hideous form. "Not to question me!" As he threw the nearest imp against the wall, the next one chimed in, not quite as eager as before.

"If you will, follow us this way."

The shifter became more disgusted as he saw more of the Netherworld. Even the imps noticed, visibly wincing as they reached the entrance to the throne room. The patterns of blue and black displayed everywhere reflected a man with no taste. This domain seemed to be more of a prison than a palace.

"Is this it?" asked a voice laced with disappointment and repugnance. "No silken tapestries? No throne of gold? No rare and exquisite jewelry? What ruler would consider a pit like this worthy of even his own shadow?" There was no regret as the shifter began to tear apart the room.

---

Most of Skyclone's days in the Netherworld had been spent making schemes of revenge against the Wingdom. It was more than just bitterness over his loss of the right of flight that drove him. It was even more than the hatred of his exile. It was more than his stolen birthright, or his humiliation, or his failure. In addition to all he had put up with and all he had suffered, it was his greed and desire for power that ultimately fueled his revenge. He did not just want his enemies to suffer. He wanted them to kneel to him. Attainment of the Skyswirlstone and the crown was always part of his agenda. Today was no different.

Skyclone marched on his way to the throne room just in time to meet up with Snarl. The bandages the imp wore showed the injury he had recently endured, but his face showed the shame that he felt.

"What happened to you?" said the master with a hint of concern that almost sounded genuine.

Snarl began to blab nonsense. "We didn't mean to do what we didn't do!"

_What in the world is he talking about,_ thought Skyclone, as his listened to the ramble. None of what he said made any sense. "…and I sent Jumble to fix your throne room."

"My throne room?!"

Chairs had been thrown across the room. Lights had been torn out of the ceiling. Wallpaper had been shredded off the walls. Nothing was where he had left it. The fury that Skyclone felt was evident on his face. As mad as he had seemed minutes ago over the plainness of his throne room, it was nothing compared to the anger he felt over its destruction. "Who did this?"

"You did…"

---

"How easy it is to fool these fools," said a blue figure hidden in the shadows. "And how even easier it will be to deceive all the sky realm."

_AN: There you have it! I hope you enjoyed this introductory chapter to 'Dancing 'Till Dawn.' Thanks a ton to AlyssC01 for her revision and her support, and for posting the episode 'The Last Dance' which inspired me. It is one of my favorite episodes and everyone should definently look it and watch it._


	2. The Minuease

Peaceful was the morning, as Camille began to wake up. She loved having the sun wake her up during the summer. She had asked Dame Skyla for an east facing room, just for this reason. A quick glance at the clock told her that she had nearly 4 hours before rehearsal. Saturdays were sleep in days at High Hope. They would have a short afternoon practice, but it did not begin until 12. Most of the academy was still in bed, savoring the rest, but Camille had a favorite activity on mornings like this.

Evidence of yesterday's storm was still present in the courtyard. The wind had been very strong and had knocked over a large branch. A quick hop took Camille right over it and led her to a bench under a willow tree. Chirping birds and a bright blue sky brought a smile to the girl's face. This is where she felt happy.

Happiness was something that she needed lately. Even though she kept up a perfect appearance for everyone, things had been hard lately. Camille felt increasing pressure from her parents to quit dancing and start looking toward the real world. Her decision to go to the academy was very disappointing to her parents. Her lawyer parents had a much different idea for their daughter's future. She was to be a lawyer and join the family firm. They didn't understand Camille's objection to it. In High School they had let Camille dance to add to her extracurricular achievements, not to prepare her for a professional dancing academy. What they didn't seem to realize was the very real possibility of a dancing career. The hard work and dedication Camille put in had paid off, by attracting the attention of a talent scout who said Camille was a candidate for sponsorship. Camille hadn't told her parents yet. What if they said no? She was an adult able to make her own decisions, but she valued her parents support and did not want to lose their friendship.

Her recent breakup didn't help the situation out at all. Before she had moved into the academy she had been in a great relationship with her boyfriend, Ben. Not a day went by without a call from him. Whenever she had a holiday they would meet up, and sometimes he would make the 2 hour drive on Sundays to spend the day with her. She had noticed the bitterness that began to grow in him. The anger had been planted the day she decided to start taking dance seriously, and finally broke out in a major fight two months ago. Camille had seen it coming, and hadn't been surprised. She was surprised at how hard she had taken it. It wasn't too bad anymore. Now it was only the loneliness she felt every time she saw Breeze and Angelica together. The two dancers had it made. They practically lived together, and even though Dame Sklya put restrictions on what they could do, they didn't seem to find it a problem. For them, just being together was enough. It had never been that way with Ben. Sometimes she felt as if she was being taken advantage of, and that Ben didn't value her as an individual as much as he valued her as a girlfriend. Thinking back on their relationship made Camille realize that most of their time spent together was face sucking. In the 3 years they were together, Ben had looked at her mouth more than he had looked in her eyes. She had thought that he loved her, but it probably wouldn't have mattered what girl was sitting next to him, as long as she was breathing.

There were no more tears for her to cry over him. She wasn't missing him anymore. In fact she was almost glad that she didn't have to worry anymore. Camille was too reluctant for Ben. She set a very strict standard that their physical relationship was never to go beyond kissing. Ben didn't like that too much. He didn't understand why she wouldn't give that part of herself to him. Her main reason was dance. Pregnancies ruined more dance careers than anyone was willing to admit. Ben hated that too, she always put dancing before him. It hadn't been that she didn't want to; she just wanted his respect more. There had been a few close encounters and on one occasion she had nearly let herself go. After their break up Camille felt that if she had, they would still be together, but she wanted more than that in a relationship. She had value as a person, and she knew that any man who truly valued her would never put her in that position.

"Camille, are you alright?" Camille looked up to see Jade struggling to get past the branch that obstructed her way.

"Yea, I am fine. Are you alright, girl? I don't think you can get over it that way." Jade had gotten her legs into an awkward position and was having a very hard time. "You stay there, I will come to you." Camille gracefully jumped back over the way she had come. Her long legs made it easy.

"Why didn't I think of that?" mused Jade as she tried to get herself out of the mess she was in. "One quick leap and I would have been over!"

"You are supposed to be the ballet queen!" The two girls laughed as they took a stroll around the gardens. "What are you doing out here anyways?"

"I should ask you the same question" observed Jade. "Well, usually I am not up this early on Saturdays, but I promised Dame Skyla that I would escort her to the Wingdom this morning. I think Breeze is going to."

"Is it Skycone?" asked Camille with noticeable concern. "If it is we should probably all go."

"No, she just needs to go for a special council meeting. There is a festival or a carnival this week. I am not sure what it is, but some celebration. She has to go approve plans and do other Queenly stuff."

Camille loved it when the Wingdom celebrated. No one put on a party like flying folk. There was amazing food, great games, and beautiful dancing. She was sure this celebration would be magnificent. "Well you look out for Dame Skyla for us, and try not to be too late for practice."

"I better go, Skyla is waiting for me" Jade hurriedly blurted as she ran towards the same building that held Dame Skyla's many music boxes.

---

"Yo, what do you think is taking them so long?" asked Slam. The three dancers were all impatient as they waited for their instructor to arrive.

"Jade told me it was only supposed to be a council meeting." Camille said "I hope they didn't run into trouble."

"It would be totally bogus if we missed out on some great action!"

"And even more bogus if Breeze and Jade missed rehearsal" chimed in Angelica. Skyla had left a note telling them what to practice if she did not return in time. Today was the minuet.

"Well, we should probably get going guys," Camille sighed, "even though this minuet might just put me to sleep." The others nodded and Angelica went to put in the music. For the next half hour, Angelica and Camille traded off dancing with Slam.

"This minuet is really lacking," said Slam with a yawn. "Maybe we can spice it up a bit. I'll be right back." Slam ran out the door and quickly returned with his laptop in hand. He hooked it up to the sound system and put in the minuet CD. The girls watched him overlay this and mix that until he exclaimed "Voila, a remix worthy of praise! This new track ought to shake things up a bit!"

As the new track played, Camille concentrated closed her eyes and concentrated on the beat. In a matter of minutes she had choreographed a whole new dance to go along with the supped up minuet. She called Slam over and began to teach him the moves.

"Wow Camille! You guys are already dancing that with ease!" proclaimed Angelica.

"That's because it is the Minuease! An easy new dance that is sure to please!"

"I like the sound of that Slam," said Camille. "The Minuease; a combination of classical and funk!" None of them noticed the small crowd outside the door, peaking in at the interesting music and dance inside.

_AN: Thank you again for the support AlyssC01. I am glad I have someone to look after me ;)_

_I hope you like this chapter!_

_Julie_


	3. City of Clouds

_AN: Just a few things to mention: first of all, I'm back after a rather long hiatus. Last time I updated was about 4 years ago. I recently regain interest, well I never actually lost interest, just free time. I'm rather excited too see the end of this. Secondly, if any of the readers or writers for the sky dancers are around please let me know. Especially alyssC01. also I'd like to mention that sky dancers is on Netflix. Well at least 8 episodes are. Maybe this will increase audience! Last I am typing this on my phone, actually speaking it with my voice recognition. So, please forgive any typos. Anyways, without further ado..._

"If it is to be,"

"It's up to me."

Suddenly the two young dancers were swept into the golden music box and all signs of the music room were left behind. Now Jade and Breeze were soaring over the Wingdom with Queen Skyla. This had become almost routine for the skydancers. Almost. There was always the amazement that each felt when the wind hit their wings for the first time, especially Jade.

"I'll never fully get used to this," Jade said to her two companions. "If only my father could see it! But even then, I don't think he would ever truly believe in the magic that exists here."

"It isn't just here, Jade. There is magic back home too." Jade and Skyla both turned their heads toward Breeze who saw their questioning looks and continued. "It's all around us at home too. In my tribe we call it diyí. It's a force that flows in nature, and it can even be used and harnessed by powerful shamans." The vigor with which he spoke suggested first-hand knowledge of this kind of magic. "I figure if there is magic in at least two places there must be more that I have yet to learn about. I'm certain there are other worlds besides Earth and the Sky Realm."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Breeze, but I want to show you something else that is magical." Skyla nodded towards the Capitol that was coming into view. Breeze and Jade saw the familiar towers of the palace, but recognized little else.

"What's happened?" asked Jade.

Breeze chimed in with concern. "Has Skyclone been up to more tricks? It looks like the whole city is filled with clouds!" Between the rooftops were huge puffs of white. It was unlike anything either had ever seen.

"Oh, no," laughed the Queen, "it's part of the Cloud Festival! But I have one more surprise! Look very closely."

They studied the spectacular view laid before them. After a few seconds of silence both sky skydancers gasped. "Those aren't clouds," Breeze exclaimed as his eyes lit up, "they are trees!"

The winged trio was close enough to see the details that has been unclear before. Hundreds of thousands of tiny flowers adorned nearly every tree in the city; each one pure white. What had deceptively looked like clouds from afar were actually blossom trees. Skyla motioned for Jade and Breeze to follow her. She led them to a lake lined with the trees. As they hovered over the water both teenagers were taken aback with the beauty around them. Not only were the flowers on the trees but they were dancing in the air. The wind twirled the flowers on to the surface of the lake where so many other flowers rested. One blossom spun down and landed softly on Jade's open hand while half a dozen more rested on her black hair.

"I can see why its called the Cloud Festival now!" said Jade as she quietly broke the silence. "The trees look like the white billowy clouds."

"These are called cloud blossom trees," explained Skyla, "and this festival is one of the few we in the Sky Realm celebrate on the ground."

"How was your meeting?" asked Breeze as Skyla emerged from the large ornate doors that lead to the council room. As royalty she knew how to compartmentalize her emotions and remain stoic, but both her students could plainly see the stress on her face.

"Do you remember Rudolph Fareev?"

"You mean that good for nothing traitor that tried to..." Breeze noticed Jade's smile fade and her eyes turn downward. "I mean... yes, we remember." Rudolph was the most talented dancer in the Wingdom after Queen Skyla, but recently he had tried to get rid of the skydancers by joining Skyclone. During which he had seduced Jade to use her in his plot. Ultimately he stayed true to the Queen and helped the five dancers, but Breeze wasn't ready to forget his crimes.

"Well, despite my royal pardoning the council refuses to let him lead the annual festival dance classes."

"Huh, wonder why," mumbled Breeze sarcastically.

"There is no changing their minds. Though I desperately tried. Now what can I do? The festival starts in two days and I'll have to find someone to teach my subjects."

"Can't you do it?" asked Jade.

"No I have too many other duties during the festival and many must be taught." she allowed herself one frustrated sigh and then collected herself again. "Come, we've already missed almost all of practice. I hope Slam, Camille, and Angelica are busy with the minuet."

_AN: there you have it the anxiously awaitEd third chapter. I hope the next chapter won't take me that long._


End file.
